Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into KidVegeta's Stories
With all stories, even Dragon Ball, it should be expected that the author sometimes makes mistakes, or does not properly explain certain events. There is, of course, a difference between a mistake and a lack of detail. But, in the end, they both still cause confusion. Over the next few days, I will be adding questions pertaining to The Forgotten that have already been asked of me. Any additional questions are welcome. Do note, that these are not restricted solely to mistake, or canon breaking material; if you have any questions at all, that are not answered in the actual sagas, please post them here. I will answer them. Questions 'Prince Vegeta Saga' You said Vegeta's power level was going to be greater than 12,000 before the end of saga 1. How can this be, since 24 years later his power level is only 18,000? * I did say that. Vegeta's power level will indeed be greater than 12,000 before the end of "Serentiy and Atonement". Now, as to why it was only 18,000 years later. Canon media states that the King's power level was close to 10,000. 12,000 is not canon, but it is a safe estimate. So in canon media, Vegeta had to have a power level of over 10,000 but less than 18,000 when he was a child. I'm going with 12,000. As to why it barely went up after that... well, that's a mistake by Toriyuma, who got caught in his own inconsistent power level increases. So, two things could have happened; 1. Vegeta lied, when he said he had surpassed his father (to Frieza) , or 2. He really did have the power, but then after the genocide, he didn't rise in power level as drastically as before. I, and my story follow number 2. But why doesn't Vegeta's power level go up as fast any more? * It is also noteworthy that both Saiyan children were instructed by King Vegeta, Nappa, Layeeck, and the best Saiyan scientists to give them the greatest amount of tactical training available. But, this was a double edged sword. Both Ledas and Prince Vegeta had a power level of over 12,000 at the end of the 1st Saga, and their teachers had powers of much less. This would have (if planet Vegeta was not destroyed) presented problems, as the two would eventually learn everything they could from their teachers. At this point, their power levels would probably slow. This is backed up by Vegeta’s power level after the destruction of his planet. In his first 5 years, he gained a power level of over 12,000, while in his next 24-25 years, he only gained an additional 6000 to his power level. As all of his Saiyan mentors were killed, besides Nappa, who had nothing more he could teach, Vegeta was stuck gaining power simply by fighting. Power gained by fighting is gained based on the skill of the opponent. So it can be assumed that all the species that he conquered for Frieza were hardly a challenge, and that he rarely had to fight for real, otherwise he power level would be closer to Ledas‘. His comrades were of no help either. Raditz’ power level of 1500 was less than Vegeta’s before he even started training, and Nappa’s of 4000, wasn’t much better. So training with them was near useless. This also may explain his extreme motivation to go to earth and fight Raditz’s killers, perhaps hoping that they would put up a real challenge. Ledas' and Vegeta's power levels seem awfully high. Why did you give them such high levels at birth? *We are never shown what an average birth level is. Goku was said to be extraordinarily weak (at 2), while Broly was far beyond any other Saiyan (at 10,000). Considering 2 is a weak level for lower class Saiyans, I have decided that the average birth power level for them should be about 50-75. With Elites, they would be born with power levels much higher, in the 250-300 range. I had Vegeta's level be 515 because he was the Prince of all Saiyans. He has greater potential than any of them, so his is double. Ledas' is 400 because he is also gifted. This is the reason why he was chosen to be Vegeta's training partner. Aside from those two, no other child had a power level that could compare. Why don't Vegeta and Ledas fight a bad guy, like a final boss at the end? *While Ledas and Vegeta are the main characters of the first saga, they do not face the main villain, Frieza, because it wouldn't make sense for them to. Instead, I have Frieza fight King Vegeta and Layeeck, who grown a hatred toward the tyrant. Also, while they don't directly fight Frieza, the battle with him ultimately sets up the next saga for Ledas, and Vegeta's personality for the rest of his life. So, consider the battle psychological in this saga, one that is based more on King Vegeta's emotions. Who cares about King Vegeta's feelings? I want to see some fights! * Yeah, well that's not what my story's about. I'm not going to change it, because that would compromise quality. Fights are intregal, yes, but so is character expansion. Sorry. Why does Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta? *I do not claim any responsibility for this. The destruction of Vegeta was canon to the original Dragon Ball story. Frieza saw the Saiyans as dangerous, so he eliminated them. With The Forgotten, the difference is that I've gone into more detail as to why it even got to that point. King Vegeta is one of the most fascinating characers ever created (Dragon Ball or otherwise), and unfortunately, he didn't see much air time. So much of him and his motives was shrouded in mystery. The Forgotten reveals a bit more, especially into his relationship (strictly professional, of course) with Frieza. But, ultimately, the result is the same. Frieza blows up the planet because he saw the Saiyans as dangerous. Why does Ledas survive the genocide?! * Ledas' survival, is in concept for the same reason why Prince Vegeta (and almost by accident, Nappa) survived. They were both sent on a mission by Frieza, because the tryant wanted them alive. However, Ledas' pod has to stay behind for repairs, while Vegeta and Nappa leave. So, when he finally does take off, to follow the prince, planet Vegeta is destroyed, while he is still in the solar system. The shock wave knocks Ledas unconscious, and puts his pod off course, thus leading him onto the rest of his life. Who is the Benefactor?! Does he play an important role? *The Benefactor's role in saga 1 actually isn't all that important. Although, he does, briefly, start to bring a great fear about Ledas, something that the child is unfamiliar with. But The Benefactor's great importance comes from his special, Outbreak: Paved In Blood. I suggest you read it to get a better understanding of the character of the Benefactor. In The Chapter "Always Remember Your First", who was Nappa talking to on his scouter? *Those were mercs hired by King Vegeta to test his son. Nappa was conversing with the king over his scouter. Who is Ledas' mother? Why is she never shown? *Ledas' mother remains unnamed, unseen. That was done on purpose. As to why... that is to reinforce the Saiyan warrior culture that exists. No other Saiyan women are shown (except for Fasha, who is a soldier, herself), so I chose to keep things consistent. A keen eye will note that I (or Layeeck) makes one reference to her in PVS, so yes she does exist, just not as a character in my story. Why doesn't Frieza kill Nappa when he finds out the latter survived the Saiyan Genocide? *Nappa was with Prince Vegeta, when their planet was destroyed. If you notice, when done with missions, Vegeta usually goes alone to visit Frieza (only once does Ledas accompany him), and it's the same, even after Planet Vegeta is destroyed. So, Nappa kind of remained hidden from Frieza during this time. And since Frieza didn't even know about Nappa until much later, when he and Raditz did start accompanying Vegeta, I doubt by that point, he cared any more. Why Lettuce as a pun? *Because I wanted something that would sound close to my name. With that said what do you mean by "Your name"? *"Ledas" is pronounced and written in a similar way to my (real) name. Why did you start in Pre-Dragon Ball era? *I was inspired by the Bardock special, and I always wanted my story to be about a Saiyan. Not to many options with that, seeing how early on Frieza killed them all. Why did you make ledas and Vegeta have such high power levels? *Vegeta's power level of 12,000+ is canon. My story is just about how he gets there. Ledas is just as strong as Vegeta because they train together. 'Lauto Saga' Why does Ledas land on a Cooler planet? He lives in Frieza's part of the galaxy! * If you note the timeline of The Forgotten (found here) you should see that Ledas was, due to the immense shock wave of Planet Vegeta's destruction, knocked unconscious, almost into a coma-like way. His pod drifted for almost a year before finding Planet Cooler 92. Drifting for that long can take you quite a ways. But then how did he survive? Didn't he starve/go thirsty? *As seen when Vegeta is in his own pod, these vehicles have AI in them that can take care of their occupants, if they suffer damage. The pod's AI was able to sustain Ledas up until his landing. What the purpose of the outpost on the planet? Why are there soldiers? * The planet was under the control of Governor Guva, and by extension Cooler. It was used as a mining facility, with the native species becoming unwilling slaves. Where do you think all those scouters come from? They have to be made by somebody. PC92 is one of such facilities. Banas and his squad are there to prevent uprisings. How come Guva and Banas are trying to kill each other? * The two had a bitter rivalry in the past (both competed to become the governor of the planet). How strong is Guva? Banas? The others? *Guva, Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, Aprido, and the other soldiers are all of varying power. Aprido is weak (but strong for his species) at around 5000. The average unnamed soldier has a power of about 150-200. Meloon, Payar, and Lieme are much stronger in the high two hundred thousands. Guva and Banas are even stronger than that; each is stronger than Frieza's first form. You can see all power levels here. Why don't they kill Ledas when he first gets there? * Payar and Meloon think that they can give him as a present to Cooler, to get reassigned to a different planet (they find 92 a boring place). When Guva finds out, he does the same thing, presenting Ledas to Cooler... only it doesn't have the same effects as he thought. Cooler, not caring at all, leaves Ledas' fate up to Guva. Guva, not one to shy away from opportunity leaves Ledas alive, to be used as a tool later, for when dealing with Banas. Who is Lauto? * Consider him the "Tom Bombadil" of The Forgotten. He is unseen throughout the story, but it is hinted at that he is a Kai. His powers are similar to one. Why does Lieme agree to train Ledas? I thought they were enemies?! * Lieme doesn't do it for Ledas. Basically, Lieme was the most grounded of all Banas' troops, and he alone saw that Ledas was powerful. Lieme wanted to use that to get stronger himself. Indeed, he wasn't even trying to teach Ledas how to sense ki, but the child was able to pick up on nonetheless. Why does Ledas stop killing? * Ledas stopped killing because he didn't want to listen to Guva. Also, Ledas knows his father was killed by Frieza, and he knows his whole race exterminated. And, often times, it takes a tragedy to see reform. Such is the case with Ledas. While, with him it is gradual, and he doesn't even stop until near the end of the Lauto Saga, the impacts are many. Not least of which, is his transformation into Super Saiyan It's stupid to have Ledas transform into Super Saiyan so many years before even Goku! Goku was supposed to be first! *Once again, I place this solely on Toriyuma's shoulders. He didn't think up Super Saiyan until Goku was an adult, and even then, until he was four or five sagas in. And once he incorporated Super Saiyan, the age to reach it was lessened (see trunks/goten), so had he thought it up earlier, I'm sure Goku would have reached it as a child, or at least as a teenager. The super saiyan transformation for Ledas only occurs a few years before Goku's, and I'm not going to compromise my story because others think that only Goku should be able to do everything. What happens to Banas at the end of the saga? Why does he go missing? * He escaped from Guva at the end of the saga, but don't worry. He is not gone for good. How long does it take for Ledas to find Earth? *I've put up a concise timeline here. Check it out for specific dates on all things that happen in my story. Why did you make Ledas stop aging when he was 12? Does he still grow mentally? *Fundamentally, I had a lot of fun writing the child-like aspects of him in PVS, and I didn't want to lose that. When looking at Ledas, I always imagined him to be a kid, even now I can't see him grown up like I can with Vegeta. So, being my story, I did what I wanted to. * Mentally, he doesn't actually mature either, it's just the circumstances that change him (but not permanently). Lauto saga is the prime example of him being "broken" mentally. He's still the same kid, just he has a darker look on things because of his environment. He lightens up again when the overall environment does. But, he'll always be a kid, mentally and physically. So Lauto makes Ledas stop aging? How? At what age does Ledas stop aging? That seems to be a pretty strong power! *Very strong, very god-like. Yes, Lauto does something to make Ledas stop aging when he reaches the age of 12. For reference, that is 7 years after Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler 92 (he turned 5 during his coma traveling). This power is indeed strong, but it is also consistent with what Old Kai's powers showcased. What race is Lauto? *Lauto's race is not specified. Nor will it be. What's the story to those skeletons that Payar and Lieme found on Lauto's planet? *The soldiers were members of Planet Cooler 71, and part of a squad that was sent to Lauto's planet (and thereafter never heard from again). How they died that way, well... It was Lauto, and Lauto can kill in multiple ways (see the chapter Mysterious Presence), so I've no doubt that he killed them for failing his test, probably through suffocation. The conditions on the planet caused them to decompose so rapidly. Test? What test? *Ah, the same one that Ledas passed (although he never knew about it). Which test was that? * Ledas proved himself to be worthy of Lauto's power. He was able to hold his own mentaly and physically against what Lauto threw at him. In addition, he was able to free Lauto, so Lauto gave him a ton of his own power (thus making Ledas stop aging). Is Lauto very strong? How strong is he? * Full power is never showcased. However, he has a power level spike of over 5 million, so he could probably hold his own against most people. Are Planet Cooler 92 Soldiers (Lieme, Payar and Meloone) stronger than Planet Cooler 71 Soldiers? *Well... yes. They are elite soldiers on 92 (having power levels in the high 200,000s). 71 also has elites, but none are on the same caliber as Lieme, Payar, and Meloon. Why does Ledas get so strong so fast during the Lauto Saga? *If you pay close attention to the chapters, and the timeline you would see that Ledas' rises in power level is not fast at all. The first 10 chapters of Lauto Saga take place over (more than) 10 years. In that time, Ledas gets a lot stronger due to his training and his environment. But why doesn't Vegeta get as strong as Ledas during this time? They were the same strength at the end of Prince Vegeta Saga! *I've answered this in the above section, Prince Vegeta. Second or third question, I think. What do you mean his environment? How does that make Ledas stronger? *Just as Vegeta didn't get stronger because of his environment (weak planets to conquer, no real foundation for training from Frieza), Ledas was the opposite. The planet he was on, Planet Cooler 92, had half the gravity of Planet Vegeta, so it was easier for him to train in it. It also meant, right away, that he would get a sizeable power level boost because of that. Consider it like taking off weighted clothes. *Another key factor of Ledas' environment is his fellow soldiers, the Plantains. They pushed the Saiyan child up to and beyond his limits, from the day he got there, until the day he left (for good). Over the years, as he continued to face stronger and stronger opponents, and continued to spar with the elites, Ledas' power level shot up. It's also worth mentioning that Ledas' power level goes up around 25% (based on the power level readings of Goku and Vegeta, 25 seems remarkably accurate, so that's what I'm using here) everytime he is nearly killed, and that happens quite a lot, actually. Vegeta never had training or structure like that, and his power level showed for it. If Ledas stops aging, won't he ever die? I mean, die of old age like all other living organisms (including Saiyans) do? *I have come to the conclusion that Ledas will not die as normal. He still has a lifespan, but now it is much greater than his original was. I'm not quite sure on exactly how long it'll be. But it's close to the amount of time Old Kai gave Goku. Is Lauto a Kai? *He is something older and fouler. Then what is he? *Tom Bombadil. 'Planet Earth Saga' What Dragon Ball Z saga will Ledas arrive to Earth during? *The Planet Earth Saga. He arrived on Earth in the 773 age, less than a year before Buu showed up. Since this saga will have mature themes how will you get around not posting them? *Those sections will have a sign over them, so you will know when they take place, just not what they entail. For reference, there are two of those scenes total, and one is in this saga. How do people like Vegeta and Gohan not sense Ledas' arrival to Earth? *Ledas can hide his power level, which he did. Upon arriving on earth, his power level was 2. Nigh undetectable. But how can he train? Wouldn't Vegeta sense him when he trains? *No, as explained in the story, Ledas gets a gravity training room from capsule corp, which also has power supression units in it. Basically, they are things which negate any power output, so that Ledas can train at any level (but only inside the gravity room) and be undetected. If this saga takes place on Planet Earth, will any of the Z Fighters and/or their supporters be playing a prominent or even secondary role in the saga? *Bulma, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Yajirobe, Korin and Piccolo will all be in this saga. How can Layeeck be back in this saga? He was killed at the end of Prince Vegeta! *It's not really Layeeck. More like a ghost, similar to the character "Harry" from the show Dexter. Ledas' mental state is pretty damaged by this point, even though he doesn't show it all that often. His constant hallucination of his father is this manifested. But then if he's a ghost, how does he get to Earth? And how does he even become a ghost? *It's not really Layeeck. Check out what I said earlier about Harry. It's the same with Layeeck. It's not really him, but rather Ledas' memory of his father. Due to Ledas' damaged psyche after his experience on Planet Cooler 92, his loneliness caused him to form, in memory, his father. Much like having an "imaginary friend", only with someone as powerful as Ledas, this "imagination" has a physical presence. But no, he's not a real person, just an image. You said before that Ledas would be the main villain of this saga. How does he destroy stuff without people like Gohan and Vegeta sensing (and stopping) him? *The cat and mouse interaction you are referencing is that between Vegeta and Ledas. That's the most crucial relationship in the series, and is no different in this saga. Vegeta and Ledas are both Saiyans. Here, I think he was apathetic at best to stop Ledas' destruction. This isn't to say that he let Ledas have free reign of the world. He just wasn't there to stop him. That job was left to Piccolo (Gohan was too busy at this time). Who is Cardinal? Why is he included in Death Note: Our Truths and The Forgotten? *Cardinal is a wealthy, powerful character. Much of his true intentions remain shrouded in mystery though, and it's not really given why he ever takes an interest into Ledas. I've always thought of him as the kinda king of the world, not like King Furry but moreso like the puppetmaster behind it all. *As for why he's in both my stories, that's just kinda lazyness. I had two character roles (in two stories) that were basically the same and it didn't feel necessary to make those roles for two different people. You mention that Shoekki and File have sex in one of the earlier chapters, where Ledas observes souns coming from their room. However, it is later shown that they had never mated before, and that she had male body parts. Why is this? Was something else going on in that room? * ;) They weren't having "normal" sex the first time. A certain recent president may even say that it's not sex to begin with. And I never said File had male parts, even though yes that's why Shoekki killed her. Reunion Saga What was the significance of chapter 7, Snow Day? *Snow Day was a chapter used specifically to show that the Benefactor had killed Ledas' grandfather and father (and thus was after him next), how Ledas became aware in his great ape form, and also to show a bit of how Ledas and Vegeta play and such when not on missions. I think the PVS was a little too "mission" oriented and thus not much of the two kid's offtime was shown. And I wanted to show a little bit of that. 'Fulfillment Saga' 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' Why is the main character's name "The Benefactor"? * The Benefactor says, himself, several times throughout the special that he has no name. This is true. He doesn't get the name "The Benefactor" until later, when meeting Frieza. Frieza calls him a benefactor (which is indeed a real word) for helping Zarbon clear the planet. The Benefactor liked being called that, so he adopted the name. If Zarbon and Dodoria didn't show up, would The Benefactor have killed the Elder? *I will confess that this question has not been asked of me, like the rest. Actually this is a question I, the author, had. Ultimately, I don't think the Benefactor could have gotten away without killing the elder. It would be rather awkward, wouldn't it... the elder and Benefactor living alone... But I think, if possible, the Benefactor would have waited until the elder died of old age before going all out on the village. He still showed a bit of respect, when finding the elder's body, by closing his eyes, so I don't think he would have ended up killing the elder. Of course, the Benefactor is unpredictable, so your guess is as good as mine. Is The Benefactor's real name Jim? *Sure. 'Miscellaneous Questions:' On your character page, you have strange lists of people with names like "". What does this even mean? *Redacted Characters are characters that I'm not ready to reveal. Each one has his/her own name and personality, so they are just like the revealed characters. Only, I don't want to get too far ahead of myself and reveal everything before it's finalized. You mentioned a manga. Are you going to draw the Forgotten? *Maybe. I'm really busy in real life right now, and it's a lot harder to take time to draw than to write. What are the mature themes that you talked about? Do they have any impact on the story? *My story deals with mature themes, which I will not go into detail on. I think you should all be able to guess what they are. As for impact on story... no. None of them have any impact, so I don't need to include them. What is your favorite saga/chapter? *My favorite saga is Planet Earth Saga. My favorite chapter is part 2 of the finale. Who is your favorite character? Who is your least favorite? *My favorite character is the Benefactor. Perhaps what I like most is that I only came up with the idea of his character and inclusion to the PVS the night before I finished the chapter "Lord Frieza", the chapter where he was introduced. So, he was a last minute adddition that I think turned out much better than expected. *My least favorite character is Mr. Kyokatoshi. I had a few teachers like him in my schooling experiences and I really hated all of them. So yeah, he was based on them. Is Lauto the Benefactor? *A common question, and not without good cause. Lauto and the Benefactor have much in common, and not just in dialogue choices and intellect. Quite simply though, Lauto and the Benefactor are not the same person. If you notice, Lauto is a bit more enigmatic. He is also neutral. The same can't be said of the Benefactor. Why aren't there any movies? Why only Specials? *I don't really see a difference between the two... and I felt that a "special" was more appropriate to chronicle the Benefactor's life. It wasn't meant to flow like a movie either. But how did Ledas pass the test? He was screaming in fright when Lauto appeared as different people! Hoe can you call that as passing?What did the other PC soldiers do? Stood there and was not afraid? *The other two soldiers were dead. Payar was buried under some rocks. Lieme and the three other soldiers were, of course, waiting outside. The reasoning for why Ledas passed was that he freed Lauto. Lauto was just grateful. In the timeline section of the Main Page, you've written that on Age 755 March 9th, Ledas visits The Benefactor's home. Does this mean that The Benefactor worked for Cooler on PC92? Or is this the same planet featured in Outbreak:Paved In Blood? But that can't be possible as The Benefactor destroyed that Planet! If not, when did The Benefactor'' stay'' on PC92? *In the story, The Benefactor's "home" is only implied, never really stated. Ledas doesn't know he's there, because he really just wanders in by accident. The Benefactor, long before it was colonized, visited PC92 for about a week. That was close to 80 years before Ledas got there. The only real impact it has on the story is that it reminds Ledas of the fear he acquired when he first met The Benefactor. However, The Benefactor was not truly on PC92 ever when Ledas was on the planet. In the timeline section of the Main Page, you've written that on Age 742, Banas kills the PC96 soldiers and is suspended. But at the same time, you've written that Age 746 that Aprido follows Ledas on orders from Banas. But how can this be possible? Banas was suspended for 7 years and a the time on Age 746, only 4 years have passed! *As is noted, Banas was indeed suspended. Aprido's tailing of Ledas was done under the radar, anyway, so Guva never knew about it and therefore couldn't punish the captain. What is your favorite quote, from The Forgotten? *When the Benefactor says "Can't let you do that, Boss.", when he impales Layeeck. It's like super cool and stuff. What is your favorite moment within the story? *Ledas vs. Piccolo Why does Ledas mimic moves from other people, including the Prince and Layeeck? *Kyorra Flash isn't really mimicking, because it was taught to Ledas by his father (being the family's signature move). The Galick variants are mimicked, I think because Ledas looked to Vegeta as his big brother, and always tried to be just like him. Who is the strongest character in The Forgotten? *The Benefactor after he absorbed the Spirit Bomb. Why did you pick the story you did for The Forgotten? Surely it was a risk to not feature any main characters from the Dragon Ball series (besides Vegeta in the beginning) and to not take part in the craze of adding new, more powerful Super Saiyan levels. Why did you do this? *Honestly, I see the Dragon Ball universe as pretty linear. All the characters within don't have that much leeway for extra stories. So I thought it would be interesting to tell about the Saiyan Genocide (perhaps the most signifigant event in Dragon Ball history) through the eyes of one of the Saiyans within. And then I wanted to expand on that, and show what would happen to a Saiyan who survived the genocide. Above all else, that was the most curious idea to write about, in my opinion. The Benefactor is the most reoccuring hallucination that Ledas sees. And he sees him a lot? Why? *The Benefactor made Ledas scared. For the first time. It was something that, after they met, no matter what he did, Ledas could not forget. These hallucinations continued throughout the story, also, because I wanted to keep the Benefactor as a character, even after his "death." Do you use criticism? How much of the DBF community has influenced your stories/writing? *To be honest, I haven't seen too much criticism for The Forgotten. I think the most recurring one, though, is that it's boring. And I'm fine with that. Actually it makes me happy. Because (and please no one take offense to this) most of the users here are young children. And I know, first and foremost, that they want to create SS5+ stories of Goku after GT. That's the plot for about 99% of all the stories on here. And that's fine. But my story is more substantive than that, and I frankly don't care if others like it. Now, that may sound elitist, but it's true. While criticism is always a useful tool, I have to realize who it's coming from, and if it's pragmatic. Mostly, it's not. And I think the story has become better because of that. *As to influences... yes. The main influence was length. PVS and LS were both about half as long as they were before I posted them, and reading other fan fictions, I realized that my story needed to be longer. A lot of authors don't have a grasp for length, and entire sagas can be only paragraphs long. The Lauto saga is actually the longest page on the wiki as well. Who do you thnk is the single most important character in the series, excluding Ledas? *Prolly a tie between Guva and the Benefactor. This is because those are the only other two characters who I tell the extended backstory of. That and they are both main villains. Who do you think is the single least important character in the series? *This is also a hard question because each character has a purpose. If I had to pick one... probably Mrs. Fanshi. But even then, I think she is integral. How do you think the plot would progress differently if Ms. Fanshi were to not exist? Cite the text to support your answer. *Well without Fanshi, Ledas would have never met Ryori and Shoekki and thus would have never met Cardinal. He probably would have, therefore, either fought Buu or died when Earth exploded. However, the Fulfillment saga would prolly still be the same, either way. What other specials, excluding the already announced ones, are going to be released? *There are two specials, only. Outbreak: Paved In Blood and Forever Alone. I have no plans to make any more. Didn't you mention a special called Rise of guva?By the way,I'm 11 and I love TF,Every second of it. * Guva's special was cancelled because I just didn't feel like writing it. Who's your least favorite Namekian? Notes *Before asking questions, it is advised that you read The Forgotten. Specifically, the sagas are: **Prince Vegeta Saga **Lauto Saga **Planet Earth Saga **Reunion Saga **Fulfillment Saga *For what I view as canon, please look at this page. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists